gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
The Snow Storm
|location = Elizabeta's Apartment, South Bohan |target = Recover Elizabeta's cocaine |reward = $2,500 |fail = Wasted Busted |unlocks = Have a Heart Wrong is Right (Only if Photo Shoot has been completed) |unlockedby = The Puerto Rican Connection |todo = Go to the old hospital and get Elizabeta's coke back. Elizabeta's coke is somewhere in the old hospital. Find the drugs in the hospital and take out anyone in your way. You found Elizabeta's stuff, the coke is on the table. N.O.O.S.E are raiding the hospital; get out of there, and lose your wanted level. Go and meet Little Jacob. }} The Snow Storm is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto IV''. The mission is unlocked some time after The Puerto Rican Connection, when Niko receives a call from Elizabeta Torres. Overview Niko enters Elizabeta's apartment to find her and Jacob in an argument. Elizabeta has been ripped off by a contact which Little Jacob had told her about, and blames Jacob for the loss of her coke. The buyers that Little Jacob had found were the Angels of Death, who ripped him off because the coke had been stolen from them in the first place. Elizabeta demands Jacob gets the drugs back, so Niko goes to the old hospital in Colony Island. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the old hospital and get Elizabeta's coke back *Find the drugs in the hospital and take out anyone in your way *You've found Elizabeta's stuff, the coke is on the table *N.O.O.S.E. are raiding the hospital, get out of there and lose your wanted level *Go and meet Little Jacob Walkthrough Go to the old hospital, when Niko gets there, the Angels of Death and the Spanish Lords will be doing the deal. Elizabeta's coke will be in a room at the back of the hospital, so the player will have to cross the entire hospital to retrieve the coke. The hospital corridors are very narrow, so try to procede slowly to not get cornered by the dealers. Pay attention especially to the roof, for any dealer trying to flank the player from there. A very easy method to get into the coke room is to walk all the way behind the hospital and find a ladder that allows Niko to get closer to the room where he could oppose minimal resistance. After getting the coke, Niko will phone Jacob and the NOOSE will arrive and storm the hospital. The player now have to escape the hospital and evade the police, just go back all the way to the front of the hospital while killing any cop on the path. If the player arrived from the back, the remaining thugs will be also facing the police, therefore, making a little bit easier for the player to escape. The most important thing with the NOOSE sequence is to know the exact way out of the building. The player has all time he needs for practicing the exit, after all dealers are killed and before the coke is picked up. With full health and armor, it is even possible to get away without shooting any cop. The quickest way is to run straight to the room with the empty cable drum, through the door and then straight until the exit on the right side. Once outside the place, the best way to escape the police is by using the Jetmax docked on the pier north of the hospital, just go right as soon as Niko exit the hospital and there will be a ladder that leads to the pier. After Niko evades the police, he will call Jacob, who tells him to meet him and an unknown person in Chase Point on South Bohan, near the Chase Point Warehouse. When Niko gets there, Jacob is alone and Niko berates him, but Michelle shows up. She claims she is an undercover agent working for a government organization, and that she was appointed to spy on Niko. She takes the coke and leaves. Jacob also leaves saying he has to tell Elizabeta she won't get her coke, the cutscene ends and the mission is complete. Video Walkthrough Trivia *After this mission, Mallorie will call Niko, and tell him that she heard that Michelle was some kind of fed. *Usually, the ending cutscene for this mission can be seen at night, especially when it is raining with thunderstorms as it is quite rare to see this cutscene during the morning, afternoon or even at dusk. *The mission's name is a reference to the cocaine that must be retrieved in the mission, as "snow" is a slang term for cocaine. *After this mission is completed, Michelle won't pick up the phone and Niko can't date her any more. *After Elizabeta calls (and therefore triggers this mission), the player is unable to hang out or buy guns from Little Jacob. Navigation }}de:The Snow Storm es:The Snow Storm pl:The Snow Storm ru:The Snow Storm Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions